Love's Memory
by LitLover 101
Summary: Damon is determined that even though he can't give Elena back her memories that he can at least help her make new ones, preferably with him. He knows that he won her love once before and it isn't unreasonable to believe that he can win her heart again. But she's not going to make it easy on him. And he wouldn't have it any other way. Drabble/One-Shot series.
1. Chapter 1

Damon is determined that even though he can't give Elena back her memories that he can at least help her make new ones, preferably with him. He knows that he won her love once before and it isn't unreasonable to believe that he can win her heart again. But she's not going to make it easy on him. And he wouldn't have it any other way. Drabble/One-Shot series.

**Hello, my lovely readers. I know, I know. I shouldn't be posting another story when I have so many unfinished ones but Delena had inspired me once again and this is a drabble/one-shot series that will be updated based on how it does and whether fans make requests. On with the show… **

Chapter 1: Every Step Brings Me Closer to You

"We'll make new memories," Damon tells Elena in front of her old house when she would have been little more than a babe. And in spite of what people might think, Damon Salvatore keeps his promises and when he doesn't, it drives him insane. So, Elena knows that he will spend every day trying to create a new love story for them. And it thrills her as much as it scares her because she knows him even though there are missing bits, a disconnection from all those little moments that mean so much to him, but so little to her. Or so she thinks.

But that spark of something that she cannot completely ignore is what makes her want to give in to him. It makes her want to close her eyes and allow him to kiss her. She knew that he wanted to kiss her, to take comfort in her and she him because they're in pain. Because they're both dying because one of their best friends is dying. Yes, she will accept that they now share Bonnie, and she's not with them. That rift is making them need to move closer, to kiss and to touch and shred each other's clothes and to laugh and to cry about all of the shit that happened. Why couldn't she just get her stupid memories back? And Bonnie. Was it too much to ask for? Had she pissed some supreme being off so badly with her behavior at some point?

Then Damon's asking her if she wants to go inside and she does. More than anything she wants to strip away all the layers and go back. She wants to go back not just to 1994 but to everyday that she spent with Damon and to watch their relationship flourish, to understand why she had come to love him. She could see that he was trying but she was not sure what to think when he did things like compel his best friend. How could she have fallen in love with someone who would do that? Did she forget herself when Alaric stripped away her memories? Was she a new Elena Gilbert? Could she find the old one who loved Damon? Was he right that they could make new memories?

Standing on her old porch, Elena noticed Damon looking upward as she felt them being ripped out of this time period. Sighing, Elena realized that they would not be making any more memories in 1994. Or at least not now, and seeing the look of disappointment on Damon's face, a part of Elena felt herself being drawn closer to this stranger because she felt the same. At least she wasn't alone. With Damon, Elena never truly felt alone in the world, no matter where she was or what time period she was in.

**Okay, so this drabble was a bit angsty which seems to pretty much sum up our vampy couple right now. Let me know if you have a request which can include any other characters on the show. Just let me know what you want and I will do my best. **

**Peace,**

**Jessica**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, my lovely readers. This drabble is from Damon's perspective in which he shows some rarely seen optimism regarding the latest state of affairs with his paramour. Next time I will be fulfilling one of two requests for ScarlettRose. If you have requests then hit the review button. On with the show…**

Chapter 2: Merry Christmas, Elena

_Dear Elena, _

_Once again a psycho with a vendetta has taken you hostage and he could not have chosen a worse time. But I'm going to bring you home. As I write this letter to you we are negotiating your return because it doesn't feel like Christmas without you tucked in my arms by the fireplace. _

_I will not say that I am sorry that you are not here with me right now because that would imply that I don't believe that you will be in my arms by the end of the night. I told you once that "I will always chose you" and I know that when we get you back that you might be angry at me for whatever deal with the devil I had to make, but I don't care. Got it? Because I will do anything so that I can make you dinner tonight and dance with you in front of my fireplace. I will do anything so that I can help you decorate a tree in our house next year. I don't care what the price is. Whatever it is, I'll pay it. I did not come back from hell to miss out on one more day without showing you how much I love you, Elena Gilbert. _

_So, next year we will go and cut down a tree. We will take it home and you can even invite Blondie over 'cause Liz is probably not going to make it and she'll need family. And I will try to keep the sarcastic comments about the holiday cheer to a minimum of say fifty to a hundred? Give or take twenty. Yeah. Yeah, roll you're eyes. But, look, you're smiling anyway. _

_When I get Jer a set of paint brushes from some crazy, overpriced shop for the hoity toity artists and ask him to not sit around whittling them to make good weapons, you'll thank me. _

_Maybe we can even find Stef a nice girl to spend his quality time with. Or another journal to write in, at the very least. Do you think he'd like the one with the brown leather and the white sash or the one in brown leather with the blue sash?_

_Anyway, I would tell you about all things that I plan on doing to you when you finally decide to let me in. (No pun intended). Yes, I know that was crass. Yes, I can be an ass. Am an ass. Rolling my own eyes now. 'Kay. Yeah. I know. But trust me, it'll be worth it. No, I'm not leering. _

_Huh? Stef is calling and it looks like we might have found a way to get this spell on you removed without more bloodshed. _

_Yours always, _

_Damon Salvatore_

_P. S. _

_I'm going to make you the best eggnog of your life and draw you the best bubble bath of your lifetime. Then we're going to do Christmas over again, 'cause I threatened to stake Stefan if he even blinked at one ornament. _

**Thank you for reading, faving, following and for reviewing. **

**Peace,**

**Jessica**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, my lovely readers. This chapter is dedicated to ScarletRose who asked for a Damon/Liz friend centric chap. So send me your request and I will try to make them happen. **** On with the show…**

Chapter 3: What It Means to Be a Friend

Elena felt curious when Damon suggested that they take Liz Forbes out for a drive. Taking a seat in the back of the car, she felt her lips twitch when Damon flipped the dial to a country station that she was pretty certain that he hated. Liz began to talk about how she had played this music when Caroline and Elena were little kids. The sheriff was settled into her seat with a serene look on her face.

When Damon had approached Elena with the plan to kidnap Liz for an hour while Stefan distracted Caroline with a trip to the Grill to hang with Matt she had felt unsure. She had thought that it might be better to allow the sheriff to rest even if she claimed to feel better since Caroline had fed her her blood. One thing Elena had learned over the years was that there were no sure things in life and that Caroline's plan might not work the way she had intended, although for her friend's sake she hoped it did.

"Where are we going, Damon?" Liz asked, inclining her head to the side to take in Damon's expression. He seemed calm and relaxed as he drove slowly down a road.

"Nowhere in particular. I just thought you might need a break from Caroline's nursing. She's in her usual spastastic mood and it's enough to drive anyone crazy," Damon replied with a grin and uplifted eyebrows. "Although I could say that we might be headed to a little place that I like to think of as fun."

"Oh, dear," Liz rolled her eyes but she smiling. "Your idea of fun is not something I'm sure that I'm feeling up for."

"Nope. Not getting out of it," Damon told her with a waggle of his index finger. "And we're here anyway."

'Huh?' Elena thought, looking out at the empty land that he had taken them to. She did not have much time to contemplate what it was exactly that Damon had in mind before he was getting out of the car and heading around to the trunk. When he reappeared, rounding her side of the vehicle she noted the blanket that he was carrying.

"Don't want you to get cold, now do we?" Damon inquired lightly as he pulled the car door open. Liz got out and Elena followed closely. "Now, this is where I go to think, or to dance, or to curse the world. I suggest that we do all three. Well, minus the cursing the world part because this is about celebrating life."

"Uh huh," Liz replied with a chuckle. "Damon, I have always known that you were a little odd but this is a new side of odd."

"Odd? Did she just call me odd?" Damon asked Elena with a hand pressed to his heart. Shaking his head, Damon placed an arm around Liz's shoulders. "On the contrary I am a very complex man with many facets to my personality. You of all people should know that by now."

"I do," Liz reassured him. "But don't you have something more pressing to take care of than me? I'm fine, you know?"

"Oh, I know," Damon replied quietly. "And, no, I do not have anything better to do. It seems that I have been grossly neglecting my friend time with you and that is about to change because I'm all yours until Caroline comes to rescue you."

Liz began to laugh quietly, "Damon, you are just full of surprises today."

"Yeah, well, what can I say, I like to be unpredictable," Damon replied. "Now, Elena, if you will be so kind as to hand over that iPod that you're practically physically attached to," Damon held out his hand expectantly as Elena fished it out and handed it to him. She was wondering what he wanted with it when he began to look through her selection before he hit on a song that she didn't think she had on there. Maybe Caroline or Bonnie had added it. Jon Bon Jovi' "It's My Life" began to play. "Now for the dance," Damon said and waved his hands for Liz and Elena to join him.

Elena couldn't help but smile as she watched the sheriff who seemed to be on guard to deal with criminals most of time begin to sing along to the music and dance like she was her daughter's age. Elena never thought she had ever seen the sheriff let loose like this. Damon was laughing as Liz twirled about. He winked at Elena who felt pleased that he had included her in this moment.

"Now, it's time for the celebrating life part of the day," Damon announced, plopping down on the ground. "I'm celebrating a second chance at living since I got back from hell. How 'bout you? Liz, what are you celebrating?"

Liz looked at the sky. "I am celebrating the time that I have been given with my little girl who is not such a little girl anymore and all of the time that I have left with her." Looking at Elena, Liz smiled. "And what are you celebrating, Elena?"

"I'm celebrating getting to hang out with the two of you. I mean how times do you get to hear someone insult Damon and live to tell the tale?" Elena asked with a smirk directed at Damon who smirked back.

"Good point," Liz replied with a smile. "And I guess that we should be celebrating the fact that there is no longer a spell to keep the two of you out of Mystic Falls."

"There's always that," Damon murmured. "Of course there's also the bit where that freak, Kai, is still on the loose."

"That is the power of positive thinking," Elena added and Damon rolled his eyes.

"We'll get him. Don't worry about it," Liz said with a yawn.

"Are you feeling tired?" Damon asked Liz with a look of concern. "Should we head back?"

"No, I want to stay here a little longer. We haven't had the taking time to think part," Liz told Damon who grinned.

"Yeah, where's Stefan when you need someone to brood for you?" Damon quipped to which the two women laughed.

For a long time the three sat contemplating the lives that they had lived so far and pondered what life had in store for them. Elena was beginning to realize why she had fallen for Damon. Yes, there was no doubt that he capable of doing shocking and desperate things that hurt people but he was also capable of doing shocking, healing and amazing things, too. He was kinder to Liz than people who did not have the excuse that they were blood sucking creatures of the night. He was funny. And he was compassionate, one aspect that she must have forgotten along with so many other memories that she had lost. She had seen it long ago when Liz found out what he and her daughter were and spared her life. This was the Damon that she cared for before and the Damon that she wanted to get to know again.

**Thank you for reading, faving, following and/or for reviewing. **

**Answers to reviews: **

**Jairem: Thank you. **

**Cry Benihime: Thank you, I hope you enjoyed this new chapter. **

**AnneMarie2106: Thank you, I can be like that sometimes when I get squishy and sentimental… **

**Peace, **

**Jessica**


End file.
